Talk:A Time for Heroes
Just a thought I had while reading over this mission stub. I was using "You Move Like a Dwarf!" as a kd interrupt on the boss. I wish I had been paying more attention but when i used the skill it did not seem to trigger Enraged Blast. I'm going to re do the mission to see if kd triggers the energy blast counter.--203.26.16.68 13:06, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :You sure it even got knocked down? It doesn't seem like the monster that could be knocked down... --Franzwald 21:44, 2 September 2007 (CDT) Somewhere between beating the Great Destroyer and getting the Against the Destroyers quest updated twice, I got 5,000 dwarven reputation points. Anyone else get that? I can't seem to find a reference to it anywhere. 71.107.98.136 01:26, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ---- Extinguish I don't think it makes any sense to bring condition removal, and think that Extinguish particularly is the worst possible choice. That 15 energy could be used for three Lights of Deliverance, which will completely outheal the burning + whatever Extinguish heals for. Heck, it would be better to use the 15e for Arcane Echo and copy LoD than to waste it on Extinguish. If people are paranoid about burning, they can bring Recuperation and pretend it's poison, or become secondary eles and bring Frigid Armor. BftP 18:40, 1 September 2007 (CDT) : I agree. Any attempts to remove conditions are useless here. LOD is the way to go. I think the last line should be changed as any encouragement to waste energy removing burning (for three seconds before it is reapplied!) is sending people in the wrong direction. Maz Mazkin 05:11, 4 September 2007 (CDT) 05:43, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hehe -- someone undid a revision to that effect and said to look at the Talk page for the brewing debate. What debate? Does *anyone* think condition removal is a good idea here? It would seem to me that, in order to call it a debate, *someone* has to be taking the other side... :::I'' undid that revision, after repeatedly being stymied in my attempts to remove stupid suggestions like Extinguish. Now that there appears to be concensus, I shall properly add an admonition against bringing them. BftP 06:40, 4 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Waitasec.... what about Breath of the Great Dwarf? 10 Energy, and "All party members are relieved of Burning and are healed for 40...60 Health." And anyone can carry it! Mbourgon 03:57, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::::'Useless', burning is constantly reapplied and it's not efficient at max 6 Health/Energy. No, really, if you want party healing take LoD (even if it was nerfed), which is twice as efficient for Energy costs or Heal Party which, for 5 more energy, heals roughly 150% more and is much more spammable. You really don't even need that, though...this is easy to complete even without serious party healing. Dwarven title isn't the easiest to max anyways, unless you do dungeon grinding. (T/ ) 04:03, 29 November 2007 (UTC) ::::::Ah - I missed the "constantly reapplied" bit. Thanks. Mbourgon 04:04, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :::::::It's okay, most people do. That's why the notes got added back so many times. >.> (T/ ) 04:22, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Little help here, im told to stand on the hardened lava so i dont get burning, yet i end up burning anywhere i stand, anyone got some advice? LOL!—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 58.161.132.1 ( ) }. :That's because The Great Destroyer uses Lava Ground. Just move to another hardened bit of lava and it should be safe for another little while. :) Bigrat2 Talk 11:39, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Strategy We should add a section specifically for strategy. One strategy I found particularly useful was to bring two Ranger heroes set up as touch rangers, and to avoid Zho altogether. Touch rangers work really well when the Great Destroyer is in defensive mode, as all the life-stealing still does damage. Also, unrelated to touch rangers, keep in mind that spirit spamming is a viable option in this area, as spirits are unaffected by conditions. Yeahjesse 13:42, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :I don't think GuildWiki should bless any particular team composition. If we add one, pretty soon we'll have a dozen other variants and it'll be a useless unmanageable mess. There are plenty of great skills and tactics already mentioned; at the current level of difficulty, I find it hard to believe that any team can actually fail to win. More refined strategies may become useful once Hard Mode is enabled. BftP 14:52, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm with BftP. This dude makes the LICH look like Hercules, and the Lich was freakin' easy.--Kajex Firedrake 17:56, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :::Lod+generic party + me as W/N grenth's balance was easy as hell. With a GB war the rest of the party can frag his minions while the war kills him. –Ichigo724 21:04, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Pain Inverter + Interrupter or 2 = 5sec win. Srsly, he's sooooo easy. --Vipermagi 02:24, 26 September 2007 (CDT) ::::: Just tried the 2 touch rangers strategy, works a treat. I took 3 monks, 2 touch rangers, 1 warrior and 1 necro + me as a monk, it was easy. :) Ajax Baby Eater 17:25, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :Spirits burn now, so spiritspamming is fail. --Carmine 09:54, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Woah. Joined a PUG, hung around for a couple of minutes, figured we'd have a go and waltzed it. Really, really, pointlessly easy. LoD on a couple of monks (hardly 'strategy' now is it - tonnes of monks carry it as a matter of course) and some interrupts, and that was about it. No fancy stuff, no planning, just walked down into the hall and kicked it's butt back home. Great Destroyer my arse. Paulatpingu 20:47, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Reward Reward :*2,500 XP :*green item Uh..."green item"? Are we talking about the Droknar's Key here, or is there an additional Unique reward that I am unaware of? (T/ ) 01:28, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :We're talking about the green item that you can get in exchange for the Droknar's Key...or did you think those chests all around the end area were just there to look pretty?24.186.207.198 00:05, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Another question regarding the reward for this, do you get the same amount of Dwarf faction for each run-thru, or does it diminish? RavynousHunter 04:44, 26 September 2007 (CDT) In hard mode you recieve 7500 Dwarven Faction. 1 hero skill point and 2500 Exp. Do u get 1HSP + 7.5k DPP every time u kill him in HM? The Kall 20:50, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Are we confusing the rewards for A Time for Heroes with the reward for Against the Destroyers or do you actually get Dwarf reputation points for A Time for Heroes mission in hard mode? -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 06:03, 19 October 2007 (UTC) I just finished this for the 3rd time for a friend in "normal mode" and it gave me 100 dwarven rep points and 2500 exp for killing the great destroyer again, Try it yourself. I have not tried to see if it works in hard mode. T1Cybernetic 07:39, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Hard Mode All ground looks like It's considered lava, you always burn, Lava Blast always knocks you down. Anyone else want to confirm this? --Ckal Ktak 17:58, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :The Great Destroyer can make the ground lava, that's probably it -- -- (s)talkpage 18:15, 17 October 2007 (UTC) :Just went through this. It appears to function in the same manner as normal mode (he destroys platforms as you approach him). I was able to stand next to the first Destroyer and not burn at the start. --70.109.230.206 06:05, 19 October 2007 (UTC) ::Can you redo this quest over and over in HM and get the dwarven points REALLY fast, if you're good at killing him? That would make maxing the dwarven rep EVEN easier :D Seb2net 21:48, 23 October 2007 (UTC) :::(the easiest way to get Dwarvin reputation is the Snowman Lair--only took me about 3 hours from level 8) ::::If you get the 7500 points everytime you do this in HM then its WAY faster then the snowmans lair.--MLegion 07:28, 4 November 2007 (UTC) :::::The 7500 is only the first time in HM, sorry! :::::yeah i found that out, you get 50 points for repeating it in HM, now is this the same for all the repeatable quests or does the repeat reward vary? If so can someone document this somewhere?--MLegion 19:35, 6 November 2007 (UTC) Poke Great Destroyer to Death!! With two humans, equip in total 4 touch rangers heroes (even better if one or both humans also touch rangers). Kill a few non-bosses, run back to 'shore' out of lava and heal. Then, just go poke the GD to death--even works in hard mode with not too much difficulty (we only had to try again once). Of course, touch Necros have less armor vs elemental damage, so they may be less viable (did not try though). Because of constant burning/crippling, Angorodon's Gaze is quite useful as is Foul Feast. GW-Susan 19:58, 1 March 2009 (UTC) (had forgotten to sign!); also, Foul Feast has been since nerfed. :Confirmed. It's a really easy run this way, a bit harder in Hard Mode, but still doable. Xilconic 20:10, 11 February 2008 (UTC) :: I just ran 1 LoD monk, 2 touch ranger heroes and some hench, after clearing some regular destroyers I just poked that Great Pushover to death in a few seconds. Breintje 14:45, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Setup for H/H I found this to be completely sufficient for Tahlkora, Dunkoro, and Ogden together: Even standing around in the lava and fighting normal Destroyers, there is enough healing that dying isn't an issue. The Great Destroyer can still spike you with a KD + blast skill chain, but that didn't happen for me. Even if it does, it probably wouldn't wipe everyone, and Vengeance has them up again at full Health and Energy. The rest of the party should obviously focus on damage. To keep Healing Ring effective, it's best to use ranged attacks. I took Herta (Ward Against Elements), Zho (Interrupts), Eve (Lifesteal), and Lo Sha (because no use for Aidan or Cynn here). Oh, and remember Pain Inverter of course :) Alkar's Alchemical Acid is nice too. (T/ ) 07:15, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Has anyone found a H/H build that works in Hard Mode? --Granamyr 11:55, 04 January 2008 :: The build above works just fine in Hard Mode, just remember Pain Inverter and kill the destroyers as soon as they spawn. -- '''Ricky 18:01, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :::Using Arcane echo with pain inverter can help a lot! (it helped me at least) 05:51, 10 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I completed ATfH NM very easily based on the information in this section. Arcane Echo SS/PI N/Me (me), 3 monk heroes as above (i didn't have sig of rejuv, so I switched it for heaven's delight, a heal party-ish spell), Herta, Zho, and Eve, and the 8th slot was a player that did literally nothing (I was running a guildy). I think there were 2 deaths total, mostly due to myself being KD while casting PI. :I still like Frigid Armor vs. the permanent degen from burning. Also for heroes. While you're Mo/E, Glyph of Lesser Energy can't be wrong with Heal Party (at least for real players)... and while we are so generous, I also chose Healer's Boon over LoD, so HP healed a large amount. ^^. --Birchwooda Treehug 23:54, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, but unfortunately Heroes fail spectacularly at GoLE + HP and also HB. They use HB better than when it was a maintained enchant, but they won't take advantage of how it really boosts HP. Ie, they don't factor in the increased strength of healing when determining when to use what spells. Trust me, I've tried that too. >.> Frigid Armor is nice, but you only get half the team covered since obviously the henchmen don't carry it. So half the team suffers degen anyways :(. (T/ ) 00:01, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Does LOD still work now it has a 10 second recharge? :LoD does still work in Normal Mode, not too sure for Hard Mode though. tbh it might be worth making dunk a 55hp and controlling him after dying. Lots of runners are taking the all too easy 55 to run it, why should you give them 3k when it would cost less to rune up Ogden? Andurael 07:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) I can now confirm that this build works in Hard Mode with the 10 sec Light of Deliverance recharge, using 3 hero monks (i used Heal Area of Healing Ring through lack of skill). No second Droknar's Key was dropped for completing it first time in Hard Mode. Andurael 07:56, 13 April 2008 (UTC) My build was 3 monk heros plus mhenlo, lina, lo sha and zho. I was a D/Me Using a bow and pain inverter kill the closest 3 stationaries, as well as the 2 that walk out. The Great destroyer will not approach or cast anything but lavawave if you stay at a ranged attack distance. After the 5 are down go back to land and recharge. Then use an arcane echo'd Pain inverter on the great destroyer. Zho should be able to keep him from summoning and usually 3 applications of pain inverter will kill him. You usually only have to deal with one other destroyer and can pretty much ignore it with that much heal power. 11:43, 30 June 2008 (UTC) Simple single-player warrior setup For any warriors out there who just want to go it alone (without even using PvE skills like Pain Inverter, in case you don't have it), I think I found the simplest possible way (at least on normal mode): -Go Axe warrior. The main skills here are Dismember, Agonizing Chop, and and other melee interrupt (I used Distracting Blow). Other than thing, bring what you want--any pressure damage is nice, like Executioner's Strike. I also brought Flail and "For Great Justice!" for the hell of it. -Set up two hero monks like so: No, seriously. That's all. 12 Healing, 12 Divine Favor. Set up a third monk hero as a generic WoH monk. I gave mine Glyph of Lesser Energy and Healing Breeze for anti-pressure on one or two people, as well as Words of Comfort, Vigorous Spirit, and other high-powered 5-energy heals. All three of your monks will be on autopilot, so don't bother trying to micro--though sometimes you have to force your LoD heroes to spam it. Don't flag your LoD heroes anywhere. If they're out of normal casting range of your party, they will not use LoD at all on their own. Then bring four henchmen: Fire, Earth, Guardian, and Archer. When you get in, just clear a path to the Destroyer and start killing him once he's alone. Dismember and Executioner's Strike as often as they're charged to keep the Deep Wound on him--and your Dwarven title will add a little extra DPS. Save your two interrupts for Lava Wave and Call of Destruction. With Flail and "For Great Justice!", Agonizing Chop should be charged quickly enough to never run out of interrupts, but use Distracting Blow as a backup. Don't interrupt any other skills or you're bringing unnecessary damage to your party. Just make sure he never uses Lava Wave or Call of Destruction and he'll never get heals or backup. He'll die in less than three minutes. Have fun! Vehemoth 17:18, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Just a note, but Cynn is useless against Destroyers. Bring someone else. (T/ ) 17:00, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::Good point, hah! I completely forgot about that when I did the mission and it was still a breeze.Vehemoth 02:01, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Reacquiring Quest After completing this quest once, I can't seem to reacquire it -- it's not available through the scrying pool, and Alkar doesn't help. A glitch, or something I'm not doing right? [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 22:09, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :The article says: "Scrying Pool in Hall of Monuments (after first completion, select "I seek guidance" option)". If that doesn't work, bug I guess. I've been able to reaquire it. (T/ ) 22:13, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::...I haven't found a way to fix this bug, either.... Guess I should've picked out an endgame weapon the first time through :( [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 23:16, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Can you party with someone who has it? --Shadowcrest 23:24, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::Nope, says I'm not ready. [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 23:25, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Weirdly, I got it just by talking to High Priest weirdo at the place, I thought that's what you had to do with all of them? O_o ---Jamster--- 23:26, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::Just shed a little light on the subject from a page on GWW regarding the Heart of the Shiverpeaks quest: "If you have already finished Guild Wars Eye of the North with at least one character on your account, you have got your copy of Master Dungeon Guide in your inventory and someone in your party has this quest active, you can also finish this quest, and you can do Destruction's Depths as long as someone in the party has the quest active. You can use this method to get to the Central Transfer Chamber but can no longer complete A Time for Heroes." All of this applies; I beat A Time for Heroes, went back with a guildie and did Heart of the Shiverpeaks & Destruction Depths, and now I can no longer get the quest. [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 23:39, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :Fixed in the update--I actually expected that to take a lot longer after I submitted the bug report. Go Anet [[User:The Goron|'The Goron']] 06:35, 1 March 2008 (UTC) In HM does anyone know if you complete this again in Hard Mode if you get another droknars key?Mr Prash 19:47, 10 March 2008 (UTC) :You do not. 19:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) damnit...now I lsot all motive to complete it again.Mr Prash 19:48, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Call of Destruction? In defeating the Great Destroyer ten times yesterday in hard mode, it never once tried to use Call of Destruction. This may be an easy mode only skill, or it may have been removed from the game entirely. It's been about a year and a half since I did the mission in easy mode, so I don't recall whether the Great Destroyer used the skill then, and it might have changed since then, anyway. Has anyone done the mission quite a bit recently in easy mode to know whether call of destruction is used? Quizzical 23:11, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I've done it in HM and NM a few times recently, and no call of destruction.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 06:29, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Destroyer of Hope I was running this mission in Hard mode the other day, and I was killed by a Destroyer of Hope, because their skill Soul Leech was able to get through my heroes' bonds. Is it normal for a Destroyer of Hope to spawn here? I've run the mission many times and have never come across one until that time. I'm not sure if the Great Destroyer used his Destroyer summoning skill or not (I can't think of the name to that skill at the moment.) Forstarflood 17:12, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Forstarflood :Yep, Lava Wave can indeed summon a Destroyer of Hope, I've failed a few runs myself that way. I believe the skill can summon any "normal" destroyer, i.e. anything you might encounter outside Glint's Challenge that isn't a boss and isn't stationary (Lives/Tremor). —Dr Ishmael 17:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC)